


Closing Doors

by emeraldsword



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Gwen-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldsword/pseuds/emeraldsword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gwen continued to be paid as Morgana's maid for almost a month after Morgana's disappearance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closing Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 14 Valentines over at LJ. 
> 
> Betad by Lycoris

 

Gwen continued to be paid as Morgana's maid for almost a month after Morgana's disappearance. She wasn't sure why. It could have been an oversight, or Uther wanting to hope that his ward would return, unharmed and forgivable, ready and willing to step back into her old life. A secret part of Gwen hoped that her continuing employment was a kind gesture on Arthur's part, interceding with his father on her behalf.

 

Whatever the reason behind it, Gwen knew she could not rely on her wages being paid for very much longer.

 

Although there was usually work for a lady's maid, especially one who had worked for the king's ward, Gwen found that everywhere she went, doors were being closed in her face. Not literally, of course. To her face, everyone was charming, but all the people who she had been told were looking to employ maids had just filled the vacancy the day before, or didn't feel able to employ someone who had worked for the king's ward.

 

"I couldn't afford to pay what you were earning before," one of the courtiers told her. Gwen smiled her best smile and assured them that if she hadn't wanted the job, she wouldn't have applied for it, but as the time passed and she remained unemployed, her smile remained but concealed gritted teeth.

 

She tried not to think of reasons for this strange situation. Gwen thought the best of everyone, she always had, so she believed those who told her that they didn't want to demean her by letting her work for them and tried to ignore the little voice in her head that said that perhaps the circumstances of her father's death combined with the strange disappearance of her previous employer made her slightly less desirable as an employee. Besides, she had liked working for Morgana and really, on balance, perhaps she didn't want to work for anyone else.

 

So, in a quiet moment after the dragon's departure, Gwen spoke to Gaius. Hands behind her back so he couldn't see them tremble, she laid out her case. He was getting older, Merlin would never make a healer and besides, he already worked for Arthur. She was quick to learn, keen and had already worked for him several times, including after the gargoyles came to life and also when the dragon attacked. Gaius looked at her, measuring, and Gwen tried to look worthy rather than desperate.

 

"It is an odd choice for a young woman trained as a lady's maid to start again as a healer," Gaius said, giving her a piercing look.

 

"I wouldn't ask," Gwen said, taking a deep breath and wondering whether she really dared say this. "I wouldn't ask but… I have had some trouble finding employment. I know," and oh God, she was really going to go through with it. "I know that you and Uther are united in your fight against magic but," she swallowed, "you… I think the king would not punish you for hiring someone who has been unlucky in the way I have been in the way he might punish other employers." She heard Gaius inhale sharply but could not meet his eyes.

 

"You were always very good to Morgana," she said softly.

 

She wasn't sure whether she succeeded or not, but Gaius said that he'd think about it.

 

*

 

To aid his thinking, Gwen went to find Merlin. He was in the armoury and Arthur was with him, teasing him about something. They were both laughing. Gwen ignored the pang this gave her and waited until Arthur had gone before going inside.

 

"Need a hand?" she asked, sitting herself down opposite Merlin and beginning to sort through the tack without waiting for him to answer.

 

"Feel free," he said with a grin. Gwen gave him a subdued smile in return and let them lapse into silence.

 

"I spoke to Gaius today," she ventured, just before the silence would have become uncomfortable. Merlin looked slightly surprised.

 

"Did you?" he asked. "What about?"

 

"My rent is due," Gwen told him bluntly. "If I don't find work soon, I'll lose the cottage."

 

"Oh," said Merlin, sounding subdued. "Did Gaius know of anything going?" He frowned suddenly. "Um, aren't you a lady's maid?"

 

Gwen sighed. "I don't think the way Morgana left has really done me any favours," she admitted.

 

"I thought no one knew exactly what happened," Merlin said. There was an edge to his voice, and Gwen felt a funny sinking in her stomach.

 

"Well, no, but whoever that woman was, she took her with magic," she said. "I think, with that and what happened to father…well, Gaius was the only person I could think of. You know what the king is like about magic and those even slightly associated with it." She gave him a very swift glance, enough to see that bolt strike home, and took a deep breath.

 

"Could you speak to him for me? You don't have to," she added quickly. "I know it's weird, you're practically his son and everything, but you work for Arthur so you don't really need the job, and…"

 

She handed him the final piece of tack, cleaned to perfection, and he turned to put it away with the rest.

 

"Well, see you later," said Gwen, suddenly embarrassed. Merlin smiled at her, but he looked preoccupied.

 

Gwen was not surprised when Gaius told her he'd give her a trial, but she was relieved. If she couldn't have Morgana back, then this was the next best thing.

 


End file.
